Answer me
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Transformers Beast Wars MegatronxInferno slash, don't like don't read. (I'm not too good at summaries so read and enjoy)


Transformers Beast Wars

Paring:Megatron/Inferno

Set during season 2

Story is dedicated to (Freeza). Thank you for beta reading this for me and giving me the inspiration to write it.

Chapter 1

Answer me

It was late in the afternoon on this strange planet which now was home to both Predacons and Maximals alike.

The leader of the Predacon forces, Megatron was at this moment, enjoying one of his favorite pass times. He was taking a bath which helped him to relax. With the liquid warm to the touch Megatron began to step into the bath. He sat down until the water came to his waist. He gave a satisfied smile as he already felt the affects of the water helping him. Closing his optics, the Lord of the Predacons enjoyed a few moments of quietness, forgetting the problems those damn Maximals cause him or that scheming spider Tarantulas. Now it was his moment to relax.

However Megatron didn't get to enjoy his moment too long, before the door to his private room was burst opened. Megatron just sighed already knowing who it was that bothered up. He didn't even bother to power up his optics. He heard the footsteps approach and then the that always keeps calling him...  
"My Queen!" The voice shouted.

Megatron growled as he relaxed back more. "Argh Inferno what do you want?"

The Ant bot rushed to him, kneeling before the bath his lord lay in. His antennas twitched from his excitement.  
"My Queen! I must have an answer, what do you say to my question." His big red optics blinked and his head titled a little, awaiting the news of his master's choice.

Megatron just gave another heavy sigh out of disappointment. Now his pink optics flickered to life, now he could see how eager the Ant bot was as he waited. Inferno just stayed in front of his lord, mouth opened slightly so he could give a cry of joy when Megatron would say this. However Megatron didn't give him his answer.

"When I wish to relax Inferno, you always stop me from doing that. It's beginning to annoy me!" His voice clearly gave away the angry he now felt.

"I'm sorry my Queen but I cannot wait any longer. What is your answer!" Inferno's antennas twitched again with anticipation.  
"What! You only just asked me yesterday, you silly Ant. Go away and stop annoying me!"

Megatron shouted as he waved Inferno off. Megatron didn't want to talk about this now, he just wanted to relax in his bath and play with his rubber ducky. It was quite silly keeping such a little thing but the couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. His parents gave the toy to him when he was a sparkling. It was the last thing they did before they both were killed.

Inferno this time wasn't going to listen to him. He stood up now. "I can't, I love you my queen. I must have a answer. Your my most cherished procession, my beautiful mate."

Megatron growled again. "I'm no ones prize Inferno! Now leave me be to think on your answer (Hopefully that will shut you up) I hate to have to shoot you and waste a good bot."

He then turned around, his back facing Inferno. Megatron was getting annoyed at Inferno's contest asking. (Primus sake just give me a day you annoying insect!) Sadly for him, Inferno had a problem with waiting, this answer was too important for him. Megatron didn't even know why he was even thinking about it but, that damn Inferno got to him. He very much did like him but now he had to decide if he was going to be with him as a couple.

It was painfully obvious to everyone that Inferno loved him but actually saying that out loud or admitting it was something else. He never trusted anyone before, it's how he stayed alive for so long. Even the most loyal soldier could betray you. Which is why he always promised himself to be one step ahead of everyone. He always had a plan for everything and for anyone who came into his ranks. He knew what he was going to do with them but for once, he was at a loss on what to do about being in love with another mech and letting that mech be close to him.

Inferno was very loyal but still he didn't trust him fully, since the Ant bot had anger issues and a damaged processor. It caused him to lash out at anyone if he was really annoyed but still, when those times happened he never did attack him. The Predacon lord turned around only to find Infernos' face inches from his.  
"Dammit! You damn mech! Give me time, that's an order!"  
Inferno gave a smile."Why my Queen, why do you deny the truth. We are meant to be together."

Now the red mech traced his metal fingers against the cheek of Megatron. His metal was smooth and warm to the touch, everything about Megatron was perfect. He just wanted to kiss him and never let him go. He wanted to keep him safe and promised he would kill all who tried to tear them apart.

Inferno now traced his own cheek against Megatrons', rubbing against him slowly. His antennas twitched making Megatron shiver a little. It felt good much to Megatrons' annoyance, why couldn't he leave him alone but still he wasn't really doing anything to stop Inferno.

The Ant mech grinned seeing how his Queen reacted to that, so he kept going. His hand now moved down to Megatrons' chest again Inferno enjoyed touching him as began to slowly move his fingers downwards. Megatron suddenly gasped, Inferno had grabbed his crotch firmly. Megatron reacted by grabbing his shoulders squeezing them hard. He wanted to push him back but when Inferno started to rub his crotch, he felt his strength going. Whimpering a bit, he twitched and shivered as Infernos' hand movement went faster. Megatron started to feel his shaft pressing against his crotch with each rubbing Inferno gave him.  
"Hmm... s..stop". He hissed. Inferno smiled before licking his tongue against Megatron's cheek.

"Don't fight it my lord, give into the pleasure I can give, you always do enjoy it".

Megatrons' cooling fans started to kick in as he was now so hot from the touch. He felt hotter than the water did. (Stop this, control yourself!) a voice in his head went. It wasn't like they didn't interface before but what Inferno was asking now was for them to join together in bonding, making there sparks becoming one but also there minds. With bonding they would be able to see each others history but have a deep connection with one another. They would be able to hear each others thoughts but pain too if one of them was hurt. Megatron didn't like the idea of someone knowing what he felt all the time, which is why he was still thinking on this bonding. That is, if Inferno would give him a fragging chance to make up his mind!

Megatron gave a small cry feeling Infernos sharp fangs nip at his neck wires, he squirmed as he tried to move away but the sensation stopped him from doing it. Megatron was moaning. His body reacted to Infernos' servo against his crotch, he arched up to the touch, showing clearly he wanted more. (You damn bot. Why did you have to be so good at this), He thought through the pleasure.

"Ahh..!" Megatron physically shuddered, feeling the Ant squeezing his crotch now. His cheeks started to light up turning a more bright purple giving him a cute blush. His servos gripped onto Inferno's shoulders tighter and moaned more with each moment he felt. Inferno was just loving this. He began licking his own fangs as he was turned on by this scene. He decided to learn forward and then suddenly he pressed his lips firmly against Megatrons', tasting the sweetest of his master's lips but also his perfect tongue. Megatron was moaning a lot louder now as their tongues played together, fighting for control. His inner voice shouted at him to get a grip and finally he listened to that voice. Pulling back he was panting hard, his cooling systems working overtime.  
"Why do you stop this my master, I promise to make you feel good."  
"S..s..shut up! I want time to think I told you!" Megatron felt his shaft was hard now. (Damn you!) "Out now, please Inferno."  
The Ant listened this time but he knew he probably already made Megatron see the benefit of being with him.  
"As you command my dearest." He smiled at him before he left.

Megatron fell back again trying to relax but still his shaft remained hard. "Argh why did I ask him to leave."

Now Megatron would have to finish himself off but, at least he could think now without Inferno annoying him. He ended up just deciding to go back to his bath but changed the temperature, so the water was cold. Inferno did do a very good job at making him feel hot and excited. Should he give him a chance? Inferno did care about him, should he just go along with it?

"Argh frag, I can't decide now." Megatron just went back to enjoy his bath, he was still annoyed Inferno interrupted his relaxing time.

He slipped down and tried to put that Ant out of his mind.


End file.
